The art of attention grabbing
by RoxanneTheGreat
Summary: Spanner's attention was hard to get. Slash, Spanner/Shoichi. For Yuu3.


**Disclaimer: *hits head against a wall* I - Wish -! **

**A/N: This is for Yuu3 since Yuu deserves adorable, heartwarming, fluff! :3 Also, sorry I'm bad at humor. This is unbeta'ed so there might be some mistakes. Enjoy!~ **

* * *

**THE ART OF ATTENTION GRABBING**

A sigh.

"..._Spanner_..."

"..."

Shoichi sighed once again, and of course the other room's occupant didn't respond to the forlorn noise or show any indication that he had heard it to begin with. That elicted another bored, tired, and weary sigh from the redhead.

Now this wasn't exactly the first time Spanner...ignored him, (more in favor of tinkering with a machine or typing formulas on a laptop than talking and making eye contact with an actual, living, **breathing**, human being) -just the reason for it was completely different this time than all the others.

Spanner was making something _special_ for Tsuna, a 'freindly' gift if you will. For saving the world, letting the blonde help finish the X-burner, etc. And yet, Shoichi had to admit, he was a little jealous since Spanner seemed more into his work than usual. But thinking like this made Shoichi's stomach drop and his heart ache. He was being selfish, he instantly conclued, Spanner wasn't some way or another, sexually involved with the brunette, he was just showing his graitude.

In which took all his attention away from his beloved boyfriend. Shoichi couldn't help but not like it one bit, anyone would be like this in this situation. Just seeing Spanner smile and look in his direction for even a _fraction_ of a second once a day, made his love for the blonde grow more. First his heartbeat would speed up, then warmth flushed his cheeks red or pink and finally his spirits soared high, making him happy for the rest of the day.

Getting Spanner's attention was very hard to snatch and once you got it (mainly for Shoichi only), it made you feel like the most cherished, important person on the whole entire planet. A heavenly personal cloud nine.

"...Spanner..." Shoichi tried again.

"..."

Nothing. Again.

_R-really? _A pout made its way onto his lips. Spanner had just twitched but that was it, no 'is something wrong, Shoichi?' or 'give me a minute'. This was just becoming ridiculous! _  
_

Feeling slightly dejected, the redhead wordlessly cast his gaze from Spanner's hunched form over the mini computer, back to the bed he was sitting on and it's pristine white sheets. Next to him innocently lay a wrench, more specifically a Spanner.

"..Oh..." he mumbled before picking it up and looking it over in his hands a few times curiously.

The tool was noticeably old and worn, half of the grey paint already chipping off its smooth surface. A memory popped in his head. This was the wrench he had given Spanner when they first met! Heat quickly arose in his cheeks, tinting them a light shade of pink. _He kept this all this time?! _

Deep in thought, Shoichi ran the pad of his thumb absentmindedly on the end of the wrench where he failed to see a bent, sharp edge.

"Ow!" he hissed as the metal breached his pale complexion.

He dropped the tool in his lap as if it was hot, and before he could fully react and check his small injury, cool, ungloved hands held his. He looked up, and regreted it as dark, green half-mast orbs were locked onto his, keeping him effortlessly in place. Those eyes always stopped him cold in his tracks.

"S-spanner..." Shoichi gasped, suddenly breathless at their closeness.

Spanner blinked at him once, then his eyes trailed to the blood beading on Shoichi's finger. The blonde leaned forward, and brought the wound a hairs width away from his lips, before he parted them and flicked his eyes back to Shoichi's.

"You need to be more careful, _Shoichi_.." Spanner purred, his voice husky and low.

The said redhead could only swallowed hard and blush brightly as Spanner put his finger in his mouth and gently sucked on the blood, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. The stinging rapidly receded as the other's tender tongue almost apologeticly lapped the crimson up as it gathered to the surface from the tiny pinprick.

It was odd not seeing a lollipop in the mechanic's mouth at a time like this, but you didn't see him complaining as his flesh was caressed with a cool tongue lovingly. Shoichi dully noted that his finger was beginning to tingle.

Once he was done with his deed, Spanner let the finger go and he stood up stiffly, leaving Shoichi grasping for some words to say before his boyfriend would turn back to his work once again and blatantly ignore him for probably the rest of the night.

" -I..-you... -!" Anger welled up in his chest as he failed to sputter a reply to his lover and his irking actions.

Spanner just smiled down at him, his mouth curling into a _smug_ smirk the next moment."You wanted my attention didn't you? Now what?" His tone was light and laced with amusement.

Shoichi uncharactericly blew his top.

"**_SPANNER!_**"

His boyfriend only laughed heartily before kissing him on the cheek and returning back to his work.

Shoichi was left fuming.

* * *

_Your thoughts? once again, I'm sorry if its bad and sucky. :3 _


End file.
